The Last Meet
by Kagome Sumiyoshi
Summary: Inuyasha Finaly realizes He loves Kagome, He gives up Kikyo, well acualy kills her and has to show Kagome affection.
1. Fighting for the Last Time?

Fighting for the Last Time

Chapter 1

"Kagome where are you going?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm going HOME!" she yelled. Inuyasha could smell the faint smell of tears welling up in Kagome's eyes as she ran.

"Great I made her cry," said Inuyasha chacing after her. Kagome got to the well. But just then Inuyasha jumped in front of her.

"Kagome what are you mad about," Inuyasha said Simpatheticly.

Inuyasha you went and saw Kikyo again," said Kagome. Inuyasha slapped his forehead. He remembered Kagome was always watching him with Kikyo he was never alone with her. "Now please get out of my way I have homework and a date to go to," she continued. Inuyasha twitched.

"A date?" he asked. "With who?" he continued.

"Why would you care all you care about is Kikyo," said Kagome. Inuyasha felt like he got jabed with a knife. He walked up to Kagome and pulled her into a hug. Kagome blushed.

"I'm sorry ok I know you dont like her but I need to avenge her death," said Inuyasha holding her tighter. Kagome closed her eyes and relaxed into his embrace. Inuyasha let go and moved out of her way.

"You can go if you want now," he said. Kagome shook her head.

"No its ok I dont realy like Hojo that much anyway," said Kagome.

"So its that guy huh?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome blushed

"Yah thats him," she said giggling.

"well we better get going its getting dark," said Inuyasha neeling down for Kagome. Kagome crawled onto his back and he jumped tword Kiadae's village.

A few hours later...

Everyone was asleep and Inuyasha was still awake looking at the fire pop.

"No Kikyo..." said a Voice. Inuyasha looked down and saw Kagome twisting around in her bed.

"Why...why do you want to kill Inuyasha...and me," she continued.

Inuyasha gasped. She wants to kill Kagome? thought Inuyasha leaning closer to Kagome.

"That night when you put us under the spell, and trapped me in the branches," she continued.

So thats the time Kagome told me nothing happened, but Kikyo tryed to kill her?" said Inuyasha quietly. Then he just realized that Kagome was acualy much nicer then Kikyo. He finnaly realized how much he really loved her.


	2. The Last Meet

The Last Meet

Chapter 2

Inuyasha kept looking at Kagome and blushing. Her beautiful body moving up and down as she breathed. But he knew he had broken her heart before when he went to see Kikyo many times he felt really bad. He growled.

"Kikyo, why do you hate Kagome so much that you would want to kill her," he thought. Remembering how Kikyo had her tied by branches and took her Sacred Jewel Shards from her. Kagome opened her eyes when she hurd Inuyasha growl she didn't make a noise wondering what was wrong. Inuyasha got up. His hair swung back.

"I'm going to go find her and give her a piece of my mind," thought Inuyasha. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha as he got up and walked out the door. Kagome quietly uncovered her self, put on her shoes, and tip toed out the door behind him. Inuyasha didn't notice Kagome was there as he sniffed the air for Kikyo's sent. He smelled the sent and it was not to far away and he walked toward it. Alittle while later he saw Kikyo sitting in a tree soul skimmers all around. Kagome stepped on a branch and snapped it in half then she ran behind a tree. Inuyasha turned around to she who was there.

"Huh must have been an animal," said Inuyasha then turned to Kikyo. She opened her eyes.

"So Inuyasha you followed my sent here," Kikyo said. Inuyasha growled.

"Kikyo I want to know, why do you hate Kagome so much," he asked. Kikyo grinned. She sat up aganced the trunk.

"Well she's trying to take you away from me, you see Inuyasha I still love you and I feel you don't love me," she said smiling. Inuyasha scowled at her.

"I don't love you!" yelled Inuyasha. Holding his hand to his heart. Kagome gasped as well as Kikyo. "I couldn't care less about you all you want is to kill me I realize that Kagome cares a lot about me and she understands me and my pain." Kagome was speechless. "She never treats me bad she's not too nervous to lean aganced me, I care very much for Kagome she is my best friend and I wont let anything happen to her. Yelled Inuyasha blushing. Kagome felt her heart jump into her throat as Inuyasha held his hand to his heart while saying that. Kikyo grabbed her bow.

"How dare you Inuyasha, I was the first one to ever like you and you just toss me away like some sour food, Well I'll make sure neither me or that bitch Kagome ever get you," Kikyo said pulling back the string and shot an arrow. Inuyasha growled and popped his knuckles.

"How dare you call Kagome a bitch," said Inuyasha quickly dodging the arrow and grabbing the bow from Kikyo. He snapped it in half and grabbed Kikyo by the neck. Kagome gasped and ran out in front of the tree.

"Inuyasha stop!" yelled Kagome hesitantly. Inuyasha gasped and turned toward the sound. Kagome stood there with tears building up in her eyes.

"Kagome?" said Inuyasha as he dropped Kikyo. He ran up to her. "What are you doing here," said Inuyasha. Kagome had tears running down her cheek.

"Inuyasha I know its Kikyo but you still shouldn't take her life!" she yelled. Inuyasha sighed and ran the back of his hand down her cheek. Kagome slapped it away from her.

"You don't understand do you?" asked Kagome. Then ran back toward the village. Inuyasha felt like crap. How dare he do that to Kagome. Kikyo laughed.

"Inuyasha it seems Kagome doesn't love you either," said Kikyo. Inuyasha growled.

"She cares about me and I care about her you just made her upset by calling her a bitch damn you Kikyo," said Inuyasha running toward Kagome. Kagome sat up aganced a tree she sobbed and held her knees to her body. She still couldn't believe how much Inuyasha cared for her, and better yet hate Kikyo enough to want to kill her.

"Hay," said a Voice. Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha staring down at her. He kneeled down next to her aganced the tree and looked up at the sky.

"The stars are beautiful tonight aren't they," said Inuyasha. Kagome looked at Inuyasha as her put his arms behind his head. She smiled halfway

"Um yah," said Kagome looking back down at the ground. The breeze blew by making Kagome shiver.

"It's cold tonight," said Kagome. Inuyasha smiled and covered her with his Kimono. Kagome blushed.

"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him.

"Yah?" asked Kagome.

"You know what I said?" continued Inuyasha.

"Uh hu?" Kagome was blushing intently.

"Well it was true and I really care about you and I'm really sorry I attacked Kikyo Its just….Huh?" started Inuyasha but Kagome leaned aganced Inuyasha and fell asleep. Inuyasha smiled and blushed as he laid his head on top of hers. That night would be the first time they were this close.

**Thats the Second Chapter Its getting better isn't it? I love My Fan Fiction**

**(c) Kagome Higuroshi 2006**


	3. Best Friends Forever

Best Friends Forever

Chapter 3

Kagome woke up noticing Inuyasha lying on her lap. She blushed and grabbed his ears and rubbed them. Inuyasha growled a pleasant growl and woke up looking up at the woman he loved so much. Kagome leaned over toward Inuyasha.

Good morning Kagome," said Inuyasha. Kagome smiled

Good Morning, Inuyasha," she said silently.

"I'm sorry you know that right," said Inuyasha. Kagome smiled as Inuyasha sat up. Kagome felt a lot better knowing Inuyasha would stop thinking about Kikyo now and more about her.

"Inuyasha do you want to go take a walk?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha looked at her.

"Sure Kagome no problem," said Inuyasha. He got up and grabbed Kagome's hand and helped her up. They started to walk. Inuyasha was still holding her hand. Kagome blushed and giggled as he wiggled his fingers to tickle her. They walked into a clearing. Full of flowers.

"Inuyasha look a butterfly," said Kagome pointing over to a flower. Inuyasha looked and smiled. Then walked over to the flower and picked it. The Butterfly stayed on. He walked back and handed it to Kagome. Kagome blushed really red. The butterfly flew off and landed on one of Inuyasha's ears. Kagome laughed as Inuyasha tried to shoo it off.

"Inuyasha it likes you," said Kagome. Inuyasha stopped running around and walked back to Kagome. Inuyasha had never had fun like this with Kikyo and he enjoyed it.

Kagome you want to go swimming?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome blushed.

"I didn't bring a bathing suit," she said. Inuyasha tried to tare away from perverted thoughts of swimming with her naked.

"Oh, ok we don't have to," he said. Kagome noticed his blush. She giggled. Inuyasha smiled. Then saw a boat.

"Hay we can ride in a boat if you want," said Inuyasha. Kagome smiled.

"Oh how romantic," she said. Inuyasha grined. He went over to the dock and pulled the boat closer. Kagome walked over and Inuyasha grabbed her hand and helped her in. Then he got in. he pushed off with an ore and then left. They sailed off. Kagome looked at the water.  
"Hey look Inuyasha fish," she said pointing at the school swiming around them. Inuyasha looked at them and smilled.

"Yah there cute," he said. Kagome smilled.

A few hours later they got back to the shore. Inuyasha got out first waiting for Kagome to stand up so he could help her out. Kagome got up and stepped toward the edge but lost her balance. Luckily Inuyasha caught her. Kagome looked up at him and Inuyasha looked down at her. Without a second thought Inuyasha dropped the ore and picked her up slightly and hugged her tight to him. Kagome blushed and hugged him back.

Didn't that sound Familiar? Just what Inuyasha and Kikyo did.  
Hope you liked it. Screw Kikyo. -Yuki Makasaki Yuki Makasaki (c) 2006


	4. Will you be my Girl?

Inuyasha's first Love

Will you be my Girl?

Chapter 4

Inuyasha smiled and without a second thought Inuyasha grabbed her around the back. Kagome gasped at the sudden gesture. She blushed as Inuyasha moved his face twords her's and pulled her to his lips and closed the gap between hers. Kagome was shocked but closed her eyes and melted into him. Inuyasha carried her without stopping the kiss and laid her on the ground as he pushed harder into her mouth making it deeper. Kagome heard something and pushed Inuyasha off.

"What's wrong Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome blushed.

"Look behind you," she said giggling. Inuyasha froze.

"Its Miroku Sango and Shippo huh," said Inuyasha. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha blushed.

Uh…hi guys," said Sango also blushing. Kagome smiled what timing.

"I was just teaching him mouth to mouth resesitation," said Kagome trying to fake what had happened. Miroku laughed.

"Does he have to grab your ass?" asked Miroku. Kagome blushed Inuyasha's hand was on her butt still. Without hesitation Kagome slapped Inuyasha in the face. Inuyasha flew backwards.

"Ow what was that for?" asked Inuyasha. Sango laughed.

"That's what happens," she said. Inuyasha rubbed his face. It had a big hand print on it.

"Well were going to find more Jewel Shards lets go you two love birds," said Shippo. Inuyasha growled and hit Shippo in the head.

"Will catch up with you I need to talk to Kagome," said Inuyasha.

"Ok don't do anything you would regret," said Sango and the three walked ahead. Kagome looked at them go.

"Inuyasha what do you…" started Kagome but Inuyasha had jumped on her. Kagome giggled. He held her chin in his hands.

Kagome I have a question for you," said Inuyasha Looking lovingly into her deep blue eyes. Kagome looked at him in the eyes.

"Yes?" she asked. Inuyasha grined.

"Will you be my girl?" he asked.

**You are going to kill me for stopping here but there wont be any Lemons for a while. So no need to get mad. © Yuki Makasaki 2006 **


	5. Small Chapter

Small Chapter

Chapter 5

Kagome looked weirdly at Inuyasha. What did he just ask her?

"Uh…what?" asked Kagome (with the Hec-Hec look). Inuyasha smiled.

"Will you be my girl? I understand if you say no sense I am a half-demon but I think that kiss told us both how we feel about eachother," he continued. Kagome didn't know what to say it was so sudden If she says yes then the'll be true Girl friend and Boy friend.

"Inuyasha may I have time to think?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha sighed.

"I guess is it that hard to answer?" asked Inuyasha.

"Uh…" said Kagome. Inuyasha laughed Kagome sighed.

"Its not funny," she said. Inuyasha was happy that he could ask her that. Kagome got up and went the way that the group went. Inuyasha wasn't far behind. He wasn't going to let anyone else take her.

A few moments later they caught up with everyone.

"So what did you ask her?" asked Shippo. Inuyasha blushed.

"Did you ask her to bare your children?" asked Miroku laughing. Then the Hiraikotsu hit him on the top of the head. Sango growled.

"Leave them alone Lecher," she said. Kagome smiled.

"I just needed to talk to her in private is that ok?" asked Inuyasha. Everyone nodded and they continued on their way.


	6. The Big Choice! Koga Arrives

The Big Choice! Koga the Wolf Demon Arrives! Will you be my Mate?

Chapter 6

Last time on Inuyasha. Inuyasha asked Kagome to be his girl a very big Question. She still hasn't answered him but what do you expect.

It was time to camp out it was getting dark and Kagome was tired. Inuyasha set up her sleeping bag next to were he was sleeping just in case. Kagome blushed when he leaned up aganced a tree next to her bed. Was he going to watch her all night? Shippo Sango and Miroku were sitting by the fire roasting Marshmallows. Inuyasha looked up all of a sudden. Kagome wondered what was wrong.

"Wolves," he said growling. Kagome sighed.

"Oh not now," she said (Sweat drop) Koga appeared right in front of her.

"Hay Kagome how's my mate doing?" said Koga. Kagome Blushed.

"I am not your mate!" she yelled. Inuyasha gasped with glee.

"So your mine?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome froze then blushed even redder.

"Uh…" said Kagome. Koga growled and walked over to Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku were stunned.

"Who do you think you are I already said she was," said Koga. Inuyasha bared his fangs.

"She never said she wanted to be yours," said Inuyasha. Kagome slowly backed away. Inuyasha and Koga turned to her.

"Where are you going Kagome?" they both asked. Kagome froze again. (Sweat drop)

"Poor Kagome now they won't ever leave her alone," said Sango. Shippo laughed.

"Why would a beautiful girl like Kagome want to be with a scrawny wolf like you?" asked Inuyasha. Miroku Sango and Shippo all gasped.

"Did he just call Kagome Beautiful?" asked Shippo.  
"I think so," said Sango. Meoga jumped onto Miroku's shoulder.

"Well you three did believe Kagome was showing Inuyasha Mouth to Mouth huh," said Myoga laughing. Miroku and Sango gasped.

"Then they were kissing?" they asked.

"Precisely," said Myoga. Koga herd that.

"What you were sucking face with my girl?" asked Koga. Inuyasha grinned.

"Yah and I'll do it again," said Inuyasha jumping over to her. Kagome blushed as Inuyasha lifted her and pressed his lips to hers. Koga growled.

"How dare you what if she didn't want to," he said. Inuyasha put her down.

"Oh yah she would much rather kiss me then you," Inuyasha continued.

"BOYS, BOYS calm down!" yelled Kagome. Koga and Inuyasha looked at her. "I think I get to choose who I want to be with you cant just force me," said Kagome. Koga growled.

"I already made you my mate you can't turn back. This mutt just wants Sex not a Mate," he said. Inuyasha walked in front of Kagome.

"Hay wolf I don't see any bite marks on her neck," said Inuyasha. Kagome looked confused.

"Uh what do you mean?" asked Kagome. Myoga jumped on Kagome's shoulder.

"Well lady Kagome it's the way all Dog and wolf demons make there Mate it tells other demons to leave this one alone, but if I were to choose anyone to be with you should be with someone in your own time," he said. Inuyasha turned to Myoga.

"What did you say?" asked Inuyasha.

Uh nothing Lord Inuyasha," said Myoga.

"Kagome, who do you choose I'm getting tired of Arguing," said Inuyasha. Kagome blushed. Then walked over to Koga.

"Ha she choose me serves you right mutt," said Koga. Kagome scowled at him.

"You're a nice guy Koga but I'm sorry Koga But I love Inuyasha not you, I hardly know you and well Inuyasha is my best friend. I hope we can be friends," said Kagome walking back to Inuyasha. Koga stood defeated and ashamed. Inuyasha opened his arms and aloud Kagome to lean into him as he held her.

"So this is the thanks I get…sniff for all I've done?" asked Koga starting to cry. Kagome felt really bad but Inuyasha was right for her. Especially in this time. Inuyasha's eyes softened as he picked her up and held her bridal stile.

"Koga you really should go with Ayami she really wants you," said Inuyasha. Koga then remembered her and nodded.

"I won't forget you Kagome I guess we can be friends. You better take really good care of her Inuyasha!" said Koga running off.

"Did he just call you by your regular name?" asked Shippo.

"Yah I guess he admitted defeat but I sure got a great prize out of this," said Inuyasha. Looking down at his love. Kagome looked up at him smiling. Her eyes sparkled. "Kagome will you be my Mate?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome Blushed.

"Isn't that alittle soon!" she yelled. Inuyasha growled.

"After all that you still can't just say yes?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome sneered at Inuyasha. Alittle lightning spark went in between their eyes. Miroku walked up to them.

"Come now Kagome, he wants you," said Miroku

"Yah the least you could say is yes," Sango said. Kagome was feeling pressured.

"Hay I have priority you know," said Kagome. She struggled to free herself from Inuyasha's grip.

"Nope I'm not letting you go until you answer," Inuyasha said. Kagome grred.

"Fine my answer is NOOOO, SIT," yelled Kagome. Inuyasha's necklace glowed and he flew into the ground. Kagome ran off into the forest.

"That stubborn little wench," said Inuyasha getting up.

"Don't worry Inuyasha she does want you it will take some time for her though will talk to her," said Sango and with that Miroku and Sango ran twords were Kagome went. Inuyasha sat on the ground with Shippo.

"Inuyasha do you really love her that much?" asked Shippo. Inuyasha turned to Shippo.

"Isn't it obvious enough to see?" he asked. Shippo looked at Inuyasha then looked at the ground putting his finger to his mouth.

"Nope have no clue," he said. (Inuyasha eye Twitch)

Kagome was siting by a tree just thinking.

"Ah I cant imagine being in bed with Inuyasha I just didn't want to be with Koga I had to tell him that, cant me and Inuyasha just be friends?" thought Kagome. Just then Miroku and Sango walked up.

"Hi Kagome what's wrong?" said Sango. Kagome looked up at her.

"I just want to be friends with Inuyasha not lovers why cant we be?" asked Kagome. Miroku and Sango looked at eachother. Then laughed. "What?" asked Kagome.

"Well Inuyasha's stubborn and when you said no he got pissed, you understand he's spoiled and loves you he always wants what he wants he wont give up trying to take you for himself," said Miroku. Kagome blushed.

"So what should I do?" asked Kagome. Sango paused for a min. Then had an evil grin.

"I have an Idea that can torture him for a while until he lays off and when your ready you can be with him," she said. (Kagome Sweat Drop)

10 min. later…

"There Kagome perfect," said Sango. Kagome looked at her reflection in the water.

"What have you done to me?" asked Kagome. Kagome had a white kimono shirt on. Red Kimono pants slightly baggy and puffy like Parachute pants. Miroku had put her bow across her back and a bag of arrows. Kagome's hair was tied up in a white tie, and given pink eye liner. "I look like Kikyo he's going to kill me you know," said Kagome. Sango and Miroku looked at eachother and nodded.

"Inuyasha loves Kikyo still so If you look like her Inuyasha will forget about you for a while," said Miroku.

"No he wont, When you were gone, Inuyasha told her he could care less about her almost killed her," said Kagome. Miroku and Sango gasped.

"What?" said Miroku and Sango. Just then Inuyasha walked up with Shippo. He looked at Kagome and growled.

"I thought you gave up Kikyo?" he asked. He walked up to Kagome and grabbed her by her neck.

"Inu…yash..," she started.

"Why are you here, This time I will kill you Kagome isn't here to save you," he said. Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's hand that was around Kagome's neck and pulled it off. "Miroku what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked really pissed off.

"You idiot that's Kagome," said Miroku. Inuyasha jumped. Kagome was on the ground gasping for air. Inuyasha jumped down.

"Oh I'm so sorry Kagome I didn't know," said Inuyasha. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with anger in her eyes. Inuyasha backed off. Kagome got up and stomped back to her sleeping bag and got in then covered herself.

"Ka…" Started Inuyasha

"Shut up I don't want to speak to any of you I'm going home tomorrow," said Kagome. Inuyasha sighed.

"Great that ends our relationship," he said sighing his head sank low as he turned around and jumped into the nearest tree. Miroku and Sango sighed.

"What have we done Miroku?" asked Sango.

"We really should have asked Kagome if she wanted to dress up we were stupid," said Miroku. Kagome peeked out of the sleeping bag.

"Maybe I was alittle harsh, and Inuyasha is only trying to be nice, I should say I'm sorry its not like Inuyasha knew it was me and Miroku and Sango knew Inuyasha hated Kikyo," thought Kagome.

A few hours later…

Kagome woke up and noticed Inuyasha was laying by her sleeping bag.

"Good Inuyasha's down here this will make it easyer," said Kagome sitting up. She crawled over to Inuyasha. She blushed she didn't know what he might do when she went up to him.

"Uh…Inuyasha?" said Kagome quietly. Inuyasha's ears perked. Then he opened his eyes slowly.

"Huh…Oh Kagome whats wrong?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome blushed.

"Mind if I sleep with you…?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha blushed.

"Sure…" said Inuyasha lifting his arms to let Kagome lay by his side. Being close to him was very comfortable.

"Inuyasha I'm…" Kagome started but Inuyasha stopped her by putting a finger to her lips.

"No Kagome I'm sorry I should have been able to smell you its my fault," said Inuyasha wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's arm.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome asked.

"What?" he asked. She smilled and hugged him tighter.

"Thankyou for everything," she said. Inuyasha smilled and covered her with his Kemono.


	7. Chapter 7

**Interview with Inuyasha**

**Me: Inuyasha may we ask you some questions? pulls out a piece of paper and and pencil**

**Inuyasha: Well I guess I have to Sense you TIED ME UP! stugles in the chair**

**Me: Well we had to or you wouldn't have done it I'm sorry**

**Inuyasha: Feh What ever**

**Me: oh and Kagome is also here to listen**

**Kagome: hello Inuyasha and Yuki**

**Inuyasha: blush Hi Kagome **

**Me: smiles Well here are the questions. Inuyasha would you consider yourself a people person? **

**Inuyasha: What the hell do you want to know?**

**Me: well that answers that question, Now do you like your brother on the inside? and Please answer the questions truthfully. **

**Inuyasha: gr... Ok... I do love my brother who wouldn't. He's the one who hates me. and I have to defend myself. **

**Me: nodds head understandable. **

**Inuyasha: sighs **

**Me: So whats your favorite thing to do?**

**Inuyasha: Lay together with Kagome**

**Me: blush Um... I didn't know you two were so close**

**Inuyasha: I didn't mean it like that! Blush We lay next to eachother!**

**Me: Oh ok! "_Yah right_ "**

**Please tune in for more questions!**

Chapter 7

Inuyasha's saddest Birthday and the Big Suprise Visit

Inuyasha and Kagome were currently still asleep as the sun rose over the hirizon. It was a wonderfull night last night. They had finally gotten along and understood eachother. Even though Kagome had still not excepted Inuyasha's proposal of being his mate.

The sun hit Inuyasha's face and he squinted. as he opened them. He growled. It was the worst day of the year for him. He stood up and Walked out the front door. Kagome looked as he walked out.

"He looks upset, I wonder why?" she thought. She got up and walked out behind him. Inuyasha continued walking.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha's ears twiked and he turned to see KAgome running tword him. Kagome stopped running when they were right next to eachother.

"Inuyasha whats wrong?" she asked. Inuyasha turned his head to the side. Kagome growled. then grabbed his handles (Hair that hangs down in the front) Turning his face to hers.

"Now you not going to look at me? Is it because I said no to you when you asked me to be your mate?" she asked. Inuyasha's eyes glittered as He looked at her. He grabbed her hand and pulled it away. He grabbed her around the waist with his other hand and pulled her close to him.

"No it isn't, Its just," he started and then pulled her into a kiss. Kagome blushed. Then melted into his kiss. He stopped then looked at her again.

"Inuyasha, tell me whats wrong?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha sighed. Then took a deep breath.

"Its my... Uh... Birthday," he said. Kagome gasped with glee.

"Really? then why are you so upset?" she asked. Inuyasha looked at the ground. tears starting dripping from his eyes and down his cheek then dripping hitting his Knee. Kagome gasped and pulled a hankerchief from her pocket and whipped his face.

"You really dont want to know, Kagome you wouldn't understand," he said. Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha I will understand, Please tell me?" she asked again. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and threw himself into her arms.

"My mom died on my Birthday!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome gasped. She had no Idea. She patted Inuyasha's head as he sobbed into her shirt.

"Cry it out Inuyasha I'll hold you and wait," Kagome said.

Inuyasha cryed for 2 hours...

When he was finished he sat up. Kagome smilled Inuyasha's eyes were swollen but he smilled back.

"Do you feel better?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha nodded.

"I just wish I could say I was sorry," he said. Kagome was confused.

"Why do you need to say your sorry?" she asked. Inuyasha started to cry again.

"You really dont want to hear this," he said. Kagome was worried this didn't sound right. Kagome grabbed him around the neck and pulled his face into her chest. then patted him.

"Inuyasha just tell me you can trust your best Friend cant you?" she asked. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and then turned his head away from her.

"It happened when I was about 5 years old," Inuyasha started.

Flash back...

"Happy birthday son," said Iziyoi giving Inuyasha a present wrapped in Silk. Inuyasha jumped up and down smilling very brightly. He picked it up from his mother and slightly shook it.

"Inuyasha be carefull its fragile," Iziyoi said. Inuyasha stopped and carfully started to unwrap it. He fully unwrapped it and saw two little eyes staring up at him.

"Aw its a kitten!" he yelled and then hugged it.

'Mew," it said and started Purring. Izyoi Smilled. This was one of the first times he'd ever bein this happy.

"Inuyasha what do you want to name it?" asked Iziyoi. Inuyasha thought for a moment.

"Um... Kirara!" he said. Hugging the 3 month old kitten.

End Flash Back...

"Woh Woh Woh, Kirara? isn't that the name of Sango's cat?" Kagome Interupted. Inuyasha smilled.

"She wasn't the only owner of that cat you know I was acually her first owner," said Inuyasha. Kagome laughed.

"Does Sango know?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Nope Only me and Kirara know, It took me awhile to figure out it was her too," said Inuyasha. "Ok back to the story," he continued.

Flash Back...

I was playing with Kirara when all of a sudden I sensed a powerfull demon arura. I looked up into the sky and I could see a Dragon like Demon flying over our village. Kirara was too young at the time to transform but she tryed her best to help me. The Dragon was destroying everything. I ran out to the open.

"Hey Big Dragon bully," I yelled. The dragon looked down at me with fire in its eyes. If you asking I wasn't scared one bit. (Inuyasha's knee's are knocking together)

"What do you want pathetic Mortal," he asked. I growled.

"I'm a Half Demon I could beat you any day and my mom never lies," I contiued. That was the worst mestake I had ever did. cause right after my mom ran outside.

"Inuyasha get inside, NOW!" my mom yelled. I was angry I wanted to help the village even though they were always mean to me. I loved them and my mom. I ran closer to my mom and stood in front of her spreding my arms. The dragon was dodging erows and hitting people to the ground. Some villagers ran up with me.

"Hey Inuyasha," said one of the Villagers. I looked up at him. It was the Head Man.

"Yah?" I asked. The head man started getting tears in his eyes.

"You know we've always cared about you and if we are to all die today, We would like to say we are very sorry for hurting you and your mother. You two didn't deserve it," He said. My mom looked at the Headman and started to cry. She then nodded.

"Thankyou Headman, Lets get rid of this Dragon once and for all," said my mom and started running with the villagers tword the furosious beast. I was scared I couldn't fight at that age I didn't even know Iron Reeper Soul Stealer at that time. All I could do was watch as all the people I loved get killed. My heart started to burn with the power of anger. Then everything went black. The next thing I knew was I woke up in the middle of the village next to tons of bodies and my hands reaking of the dragon's blood. I saw the Dragon's head a few feet away. It was Decapitated. I looked next to me and my mother layed there holding me close to her. Her eyes dark and cold. She was dead. I was numb with shock I couldn't move. The claw marks on her chest wern't those of the Dragon... But my own.

End of the Flash Back...

Kagome was speachless as her eyes weld with tears. Inuyasha was still crying.

"So one thing I would like on my birthday is to say I'm sorry to my mother," said Inuyasha. Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha i'm so sorry," she said hugging him tighter. Inuyasha suddenly looked up from Kagome the sky had gotten brighter all of a sudden. Then a bright figure floated in the air.

"Inuyasha?" asked the voice. Inuyasha gasped.

"M...mother!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome looked up as well just as much suprized as Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha Its so nice to see you, you have grown so much and Very handsom I might add," she said. Inuyasha blushed and rubbed the back of his head Smilling.

"Thanks mom, Oh About my fith birthday, I am So Sorry mom! I didn't mean to kill you... I!" started Inuyasha but His mom interupted.

"Inuyasha, Its ok, I know you didn't want to, Its not your falt, you were trying to protect us," Iziyoi continued. Inuyasha looked to the ground. "You showed great Bravery and carring for others, and we are greatfull," she continued. Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and hugged him from the side.

"Inuyasha, Its ok now," she said. Iziyoi looked at Kagome and grinned.

"Oh she's cute Inuyasha nice choice," she said. Inuyasha and Kagome blushed deep red.

"Were not together yet, Even though I wanna be," said Inuyasha. Iziyoi looked down at Kagome.

"Well He's a good boy, and he seems to like you, I say go for it um..." she started.

"Kagome," said Kagome.

"Right Kagome. My son needs a woman in his life," she continued. Kagome blushed as she looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was Blushing too and smilling. "well I need to be going. Happy Birthday Inuyasha I love you," said Inuyasha's mother.

"I love you too Mother, and thank you for coming to visit," said Inuyasha waving. Then she disapeared. Inuyasha smilled.

"Thats my mom for you," he said laughing. Kagome was still blushing. Inuyasha looked at her and huged her close.

"Thankyou for compforting me Kagome," said Inuyasha. Kagome smilled.

"Your welcome, and I have a present for you," she said. Inuyasha tilted his head.

"What?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome blushed.

"close your eyes and lean forward," she said. Inuyasha closed his eyes and bent forward to Kagome. Kagome leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Making it very pationate. Inuyasha felt her arms going around his back and pulling his closer. She stopped and looked up at him.

"Inuyasha, I except," said Kagome. Inuyasha looked startled.

"You mean you except my purposal?" he asked. Kagome Blushed.

"Yes I will be your mate," said Kagome.

Sorry I know that was a sad story but it was good in the end,

Inuyasha and Kagome are together now! YAY!

Signed,

Hinata


End file.
